In certain applications, it is advantageous for elastomeric compounds to exhibit increased resistance to cold flow, or creep, without involvement of permanent crosslinking via formation of intermolecular covalent bonding. In one non-limiting example, during the manufacturing process of various articles, including pneumatic tires, bales of elastomers are stored for various times and at various conditions, and are shipped to various locations for processing. It is advantageous for such elastomer bales to maintain their shape under self gravity.